The Coat of One Color
by mamuzelkittycat
Summary: DoflamingoxOC. Told from the POV of someone very "close" to Doflamingo. "I used to be attached to the ass of a chicken. Yeah, a chicken's ass. And a goose. And an ostrich. And a flamingo or two."


I wasn't always adorable and fluffy and cute. I used to be attached to the ass of a chicken. Yeah, a chicken's ass. And a goose. And an ostrich. And a flamingo or two.

I also used to be a cow. And several sheep.

I used to be illegal. Illegal to pluck and sew and create, that is. But, hey, nothing is illegal in the eyes of a poacher.

I used to eat grass and hay. I used to wake up farmers in the morning. I used to have at least a little dignity, even with my bright pink feathers. I used to evade lions on some wierd guy's 'Various Animals Ranch'.

Then I got attacked. I got held down, and my head was cut off. I had a bag put on my head as I was stripped down to nothing. I was picked up by my beak and tossed onto some table. Then they put a needle in me and I fell asleep for the last time. They took me through a zig zag of metal bars into a big machine, where I was held up and - yet again - they stuck a needle in me that took the last of my breath. They shaved me and they gutted me.

There was nothing I could do.

But, hey, there wasn't much I could do before that, either, was there? Once all that was done, I was sent to a whole bunch of different places. My bones and insides went to a butcher's plant, waiting to later be eaten by various people and animals. My skin was sent to a tanning plant for..well...tanning, I suppose. My once shiny feathers each went to their different respective bins and factories to be eyed under a microscope and sent to crafting places.

I was flattened and stretched out beneath hot ovens and stoves. My fur and feathers and meat were nowhere to be seen. I was fried to a pathetically white yet creamy color. I believe they said 'eggshell' when they talked about me. I wasn't an eggshell, I was a skin! I used to lay eggs! Four different kinds of eggs! Speaking of four different kinds...Where were my counterparts...? I was just a cow now. Where were my beautiful feathers...?

There was no time to think about that at the moment. I was being sent through some cool, flat, dark yet shiny thing. It smooshed me and pushed at me until I could take no more strain, and I protested. Then I was shoved down a ramp into a big pile of others like me. They cried, too, though some were not for feathers, but rather, scales and fur and some actually _were_ feathers, like me. Then it got dark as more were thrown on top of me. Then it got pitch black.

There was a lot of jostling, and after days more and more of us in our container fell silent. Finally, I fell silent, too, simply listening to the last few crying out for their counterparts. We all knew what we needed, but some of us wouldn't be so lucky as to become what we were created to become.

I know of one who was supposed to become a handsome leather jacket. It became a dark red plushy fur coat with spikes on one shoulder that was only worn with one arm through the hole. I can still hear its cries from when I met it again after our containment. It cried as it sat upon the shoulders of a scary human. A hulking human with an overbearing personality that didn't allow it to speak up for itself. I cried that day, too.

I was one of the luckier ones. Me and one of us two containers over on the same shaking, roaring monster that transported us. It became a fur coat as well, but it was meant to be anyway. It eventually made its way to a human with slicked-back fur atop its head, and stitching aross its muzzle. It had a thick tobacco stick held between its teeth, and a giant golden hook adorning its right paw.

Then there were the stacks of wool. I remember the most the only one in that stack that remained silent. It cried, it sniffled, and it sobbed, but it never spoke, nor used its voice. I thought for sure it would become the roaring red and orange abyss's food. It scared all of us to think this, but I was surprised to find out later that this sad, sad wool was also the only in that entire stack who didn't end up as someone's scraps.

This beautiful, sad wool, when I saw it sometime later, had become a black jacket. Simple, with a fake golden zipper in the front. Two pockets, and a head with fur lining the edge and on the inside of the torso and head part. Then the most peculiar thing was...when the human that wore it sang, it was would laugh, then sing along. As a matter of fact, all the wools, and the squid's ink on its pelt would sing. Her entire being sang, and I almost felt compelled to sing too.

Back to the transport, we suddenly stopped. There was a pause and everyone started screaming. There were only a few at first, then more and more. I thought we were being thrown into the red and orange abyss. I was scared, but brave, so I and a few others remained silent. Then there was light as the others on top of me were pulled from our containment unit, or 'crates' as I heard one of the humans say as we were being handled.

I was pulled from the others by one plump human, boasting something or other about how their 'boss' was a 'dick' for making them 'work overtime'. I knew not what these words meant, but it must not have been as funny as the others thought it had been, as they all stopped their guffawing as a human with long blonde fur and violet shiny plates on his eyes pulled the human up by the back of his over-pelt and yelled at him. I was dropped to the ground and lay there until the blonde-furred human picked me up and dusted me off.

I was grateful and wanted to thank it, but I couldn't when I was tossed on top of everyone else. No worries. I would find the human later and thank it then. We always had a way of doing this. It was like when I was an animal and I would find my mate even though they were far away.

I was sent somewhere cold and then it was warm again as a kind human with dark red skin pulled me up and gently lay me on a table.

I don't know why, but it started talking about flamingos. Well, it kept mentioning the phrase, "Mister Doflamingo asked for a coat to keep him warm as he travels through our island, so make it snappy and bring me those feathers and thread and scissors!" with its soft, high-pitched and strange voice. Now, I felt sorry for this human's speech impedement, as it kept calling flamingos 'Doflamingo's, but I wasn't about to disagree with it. What about the feathers? Were they my feathers? Someone else's?

It left the cave and turned off the small cold sun above me. I sat there for hours before the sun turned on again and the human came back with a shiny object. Well, it looked sort of like two shiny objects. But it was connected at its hip and had two edges.

And then it was pressed into me, me being between its two legs, and there was pain. So much pain. I screamed and cried, feeling every time the legs would close on me.

Hours passed and finally, I gave up on screaming and crying. It wasn't even over yet, but I had already been through so much pain and suffering. Why did this human who looked so tenderly at me betray me and hurt me like this? Cutting me into bits and pieces...it felt cruel. Then it took its needle and sewed my parts back on in a strange way. It was like it was trying to give me front legs again, but the were on my sides...why were they on my sides? It hurt that it kept puncturing me with its shrap needle. I had threads in me that held me tightly into the position I was in. I wasn't comfortable in the slightest.

Days passed and slowly I was molded and sewn into the shape that the human saw fit. I was then put into another 'crate', but this time, I was completely alone. I wondered what had happened to that piece of wool that stayed crying but silent. I wondered what happened to all my red insides. What had happened to my own wool and all my feathers? I wanted to know why I was in such hell. I started crying to pass the time. I felt sorry for myself because I was bored and uncomfortable. I had been folded at odd angles to fit in this 'crate'. It was cold for so long, then it was warm again with the next season coming. I felt rumbling like something was holding me. I heard that word again, the one the red human had said.

"This is for Doflamingo-sama, right? Why haven't you finished it yet?" I felt a sudden shock like I had fallen from a high place. Then I was jostled again and felt the falling shock again. One of the humans was yelling and there was a low rumbling sound that sounded like the roaring transport I had been in so many weeks before. After a while of the rumbling, I think I was picked up, and someone opened the top of my 'crate'. A human with a rather flat muzzle like a Persian cat pulled me out of my resting place and shook me once, hard. All the dust that had slept on me for so long came off and buzzed to life, flying around like they had somewhere to go. I was tossed onto another table, this time made of hardened gum tree sap.

And then I saw it, a big 'crate' with _my_ feathers in it! I laughed with glee and even relished in the pain as they put my feathers back on me. Hey, they even had my wool! In fact, they started by sewing in my wool 'to keep Mister Doflamingo warm'. Why couldn't any humans say 'flamingo' right? Then they put my chicken feathers in 'for downy warmth'. They put my goose feathers inside my strange front legs and inside my ribs and back. Then they piled my ostrich and flamingo feathers on my outside. I was an assortment of colors, and one of the humans hit another human on the back of the head, exclaiming how I was ugly! I didn't think I was ugly, I thought I was unique and beautiful.

The human quickly apologized and bowed, then picked me up and took me to a large cave with strange triangle-shaped wood pieces with metal hooks on top that hung from long metal bars. I was wrapped around one of these wood triangles and clung for dear life as I flew through the air, led by the human's paw, then I was wrapped in fake-water and was stuffed into the back of another transport. Ofcourse, I didn't know it was the back until horse on the front pulled the great wooden thing forward. Then the rumbling started. So it was just the muted sounds of horse's hooves, huh...?

After a few hours of travel, the great wooden crate that transported me stopped, and I was pulled by the human into a large grey building that stunk of poison and sweat. I was pulled through it to the back, where I was gingerly taken out of my thin fake-water wrap, and given over to a short human who grunted about a lot of things. It took me into a small, cramped cave, and handed me over to a timid-looking human with a large chest. The short grunting human wouldn't take his gaze off of the large-chested human's breast area, and I couldn't fathom why.

The large-chested human stumbled and ran to another cave down several long tunnels. She was panting when she carried me to another human with lots of ink markings on them. That human dismissed the large-chested one and turned to put me into a large pool with a pink liquid inside.

I felt like I was drowning, but I was turning into my flamingo colors. I was becoming a blushing virgin pink like I was originally supposed to be.

After plenty of soaking and passing from human to human, I found myself in the giddy arms of a human who the other ones like me said would later sell me. I felt just as happy as the human, though, because for now, the only thing I knew was that I was being hung up next to some very nice pelts with their beautful adornments. They even applauded my lovely pink color and large size. I asked them how they had gotten there with me. Only one knew. It was a grumpy pelt with silver fur messily attached. It was made of different rabbit pelts, and I thought he was being cynical, what with claiming that all of us had been stolen by humans called 'pirates' and that we had never made it to where were originally supposed to go. Rather, we would never make it there, and would be sold to someone who wouldn't care for us. I refused to believe it, but weeks passed and I really never made it to my destination.

Then there was a bath of blood. All over the 'town' I looked upon beside my friends, inside my 'kiosk' as the humans had called it. It washed over everything.

But it was ok, because then there it was. It was the human who had picked me up and dusted me off. Except this time, it had a wide grin on it's muzzle. I didn't know whether to be happy or scared. But I remained silent as he sauntered over to me and plucked me from my friends. They cried out for me, saying I was going to get hurt by him. The human must have heard something funny because then it laughed and put me over itself.

I felt so very warm inside. Then it hit me. I could thank the human like this! I would keep it safe from the harsh weathers! He would surely like these thanks. I laughed and brightened up, even fluffed up as the humans friends 'ooh'ed and 'ahhh'ed at me, pointing and praising. I knew the human who wore my pelt was happy when it smiled wide and took me to its giant floating tree. I was kept with it, only taken off for showering and sleeping. Even during its sleep I kept it warm.

Over the years, I learned many things. For one, I learned the difference between a male and female human. _My_ human was a male. I learned that he was the 'Doflamingo' character I was created for. I learned that I was a coat, and was made to be larger than most coats. I sadly took the news to heart that humans couldn't hear me, even though I heard them. I even learned what 'sex' was, and that my human need no protecting while he had a female companion with him, so I was shed. I didn't mind, I knew he was searching for his mate, and I suppose this was how humans did that. I learned that my human was a 'Pirate Captain', and was actually widely feared and known. But then my Captain became something called a 'Shichibukai. He soon became known for my looks upon him. I felt flattered for being so important as to give my human fame.

Then my human met _her_. The moment we - my human and I - saw her, I knew she was the one. She was his mate. I was shed, and watched the bodies slam into each other with a passion. I heard the 'woman', as human females were called, scream my human's name. I should hope I heard it. I was right beneath her. She shivered, and I was happy to give her warmth from behind as my human gave her warmth from the front. I didn't get to say goodbye, but I gave my human comfort as he sobbed her name into me. I collected his tears and slipped them off of my shiny pink feathers. I wished I had said goodbye, though, since she left for ten years.

I went through battle after battle, and woman after woman after his mate left. I protected my master from destroying himself, happy to give him comfort when he needed it. Some days, I could swear he heard me, because he would stop crying after many hours of me hushing him and whispering that it would be alright, and sometimes it only took a few minutes, but what really got me was that I would scream for him to stop before any blades could impale him that were guided by his own hand. I would shout and he would set the deadly 'gun' down. Then he would hold his head in his 'hands' and cry. I would sometimes cry with him, because I knew why he was crying. It always came after he was done with another female. He would send them out, then get out his chosen life-ending tool. I would have to stop him, then cry with him and comfort him.

We thought she was gone for good.

So it was sort of a great surprise when we found her again. This time with the singing wool girl with her. She was sort of a pain to be around, but he didn't care. His mate was back.

And we had never felt so relieved to finally be free of all the pain.


End file.
